Until We Meet Again
by W-Rabbit
Summary: Tenjou Sakura has not seen the two boys that he had encountered seven years ago until she transfers to Cross Academy. When they meet again, Sakura not only meets them again but finds out about their secret that they have been keeping from her.


**Until We Meet Again**

**Epilogue**

It has been seven years since that incident. In my old hometown, i met boys name Kaname Kuran and Ichijou Takuma. It all started when i was playing with my brothers and sisters in the garden. We were playing hide and seek. I was the one who was trying to find my brothers and sister's hiding place. When i was walking around in our garden suddenly i heard rustling noises near the bush where i was standing. I went over to the bush to see but I could not see clearly what it was and i was curious so i decided to chase after it. The creature takes the form of a human but it looks a little different. When i chase the creature for quite a while it suddenly stopped. I also stopped as well to see what the creature was. As it turned around, it started to attack me. At that time, i can clearly see what it was. It was a female vampire with blood on her lips dripping from her chin to the ground. I was so terrified so i scream and tried to escape from the vampire's reach but it was chasing after me in such a distance that it could grab me from behind. I was trying really hard to run away from it but suddenly i tripped onto a stone and fell down. I twisted my leg while i fell down so i could not get up. As i look around, i found that the vampire was running towards me trying grab me from the neck collar. Before the vampire could reach me, someone jumped out of nowhere and stood in front of me. He had medium black hair up to his neck. He was wearing a white collar neck shirt with black pants. Another boy came running towards us. He had medium yellow hair up to his neck also. He was wearing a blue vest and short pants. The boy in front of me killed the vampire when i was distracted by his companion.

" Are you okay?" asked the boy with medium black hair.

"Yes, i am. Thank you for saving me.", i replied.

"You welcome. You should be more careful from now on.", said the boy with the medium hair.

"Yes, i will. May i know your name, please?", i asked.

"My name is Kaname Kuran. Nice to meet you." Kaname replied.

"Nice to meet you." i said as well.

Kaname's companion ran over to us and turned to Kaname.

"Are you okay?", asked the yellow hair boy.

"Yes, i am.", replied Kaname.

Then the yellow hair boy turned me.

"Hello, my name is Ichijou Takuma. Nice to meet you.", said Takuma.

"Nice to meet you." i said.

"May i know what your name is?" asked Kaname.

"My name is Tenjou Sakura. I live in the other side of the forest." i replied.

"Would you like to come with us next time?" Takuma asked.

"I'm sorry, i would like to but i am leaving here the day after tomorrow so i suppose we would never meet again.", i sadly reply.

"I see. How about we promise to meet each other seven years later in Tokyo?", Kaname asked.

"How can we tell how we would like after seven years?" i asked.

"Take this bracelet with you. Takuma and i have it too. With this, we can find each other.", Kaname said.

"Okay. I promise. Take care." I said.

"You too.", said the both of them.

END OF FLASHBACK

Today, i would be transfering to a new school called Cross Academy. Since my uniform was not ready yet to be picked up, i wore my old school uniform, Seigaku. Since this school has dormitory so the students so i would living by myself for the first time. Now i am at the entrance of the school. My brother drove me to the school while my other brother and sisters tagged along. I am so nervous now that i could faint but i pulled myself together. My older sisters and brothers would tag along with me until i could find the principal's office.

As we enter the school, there were hundreds of students in the hallway. We were heading towards the principal's office to talk to the principal. I heard that the principal's daughter would take me on a tour around the school and take me to the dormitory. When we arrived in front of the principal's office, i took a deep breathe and i knocked on the door. Before i went in, my older brothers and sisters said they have to leave. Before, i could open the door someone opened it for me from the inside of the office. It was a girl with dark brown hair up to her collar. She led me inside to the Principal's office. The principal started his speech.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Tenjou Sakura-san. My daughter, Yuuki Cross, would giving you a tour around the school and bring you to the dormitory. Also, your uniform would be delivered to you tomorrow. Since today is your first day of school, you can attend class starting tomorrow. If you do not mind, you can help Yuuki in her job, if you like.", said the principal.

"Yes, i do not mind. If i would be any help." i replied.

"Sakura-san, nice to meet you. I am Yuuki Cross." Yuki said.

"Yuuki-san, nice to meet you too." i said as well.

"Saa, Yuuki, you can take Sakura-san for a tour around the school." said the principal.

"Hai, otou-san. Jaa ne." said Yuuki.

"Jaa ne, Principal Cross."i said.

"Jaa.", principal cross replied.

So Yuuki-san and i started touring around the school. She showed me the open cafeteria, classrooms and the dormitory. When we started walking back to the dormitory, i could see a castle like building at the end of the forest. I was curious to what it is for so i asked.

"Yuuki-san, what is the castle-like building for?", i asked.

"This building is for the night class student.", she replied.

"Night class students?", i asked.

"Sorry, i cannot tell you regarding about the night class students."she replied.

"It is okay. I understand.", i said.

"You would be able to see them later on when i start working."she said.

"Really? I am so looking forward to it.", I said.

Then Yuuki- san brought me to the dormitory. We went three floor up and she brought me into a big room. This room is my bedroom. She said that her room is just two rooms down the hallway so if i need anything i can get hold of her quickly. After when i organized everything in my room, Yuuki-san brought a boy with medium gray hair into my room and introduced him to me.

"Sakura-san, this is Kiryuu Zero. He is also in the Student Council. He works with me to keep the day class girls from getting any body contact with the night class students. Since this is the rule in the school, so the members of the student council has to take care of it.", said Yuuki.

"Hello, i am Tenjou Sakura. Nice to meet you." i said.

"I am Kiryuu Zero. Nice to meet you too." Zero replied.

"Would you like to change first before we go or you woud like to stay in these clothes?", asked Yuuki.

"I would be fine like this.", i replied.

Then Zero, Yuuki and I went to the castle-like building. When we arrived, there were so many students there waiting for the Night class students to come out. A lot of girls were screaming. We started to keep the girls from pushing beyond the borderline. Suddenly the door to the castle-like building opened. The girls got very excited and started to push harder and harder against us. SInce the girls in front me was pushing against me really hard, i fell back. I closed my eyes waiting for my body to come in contact with the ground but it never did. I felt arms wrapped around me. When i opened my eyes, i was surprised to see who saved me. The one who saved me again was Kaname Kuran. Beside him, his friend, Ichijou Takuma, was there too. Before both of them said anything, i got off of him.

"Eh?KANAME-SAN? TAKUMA-SAN?"i said.


End file.
